Such sealing bodies are typically used in housings with an interior space for measuring instruments. Measuring instruments are, for example, water meters, gas meters or electricity meters. Since such measuring instruments are frequently used outside and increasingly also underground, the housings have to be constructed so that the measuring devices of the measuring instruments are protected from moisture and dust. In that case, particular attention has to be given to the areas of the housing provided for leading electrical lines from the environment through into the interior of the housing.
It is known to integrate such leadthroughs in the seal of a housing for better protection against ingressing water. For example, a leadthrough has been made known by GB 2 317 273 A in which, for additional sealing, the lines were encapsulated in an epoxy adhesive. Prior to encapsulation, the lines are mounted in a rubber plug so that when the epoxy adhesive is filled into a part of the housing provided for that purpose and after hardening of the adhesive a sealed, firmly closed housing is created. However, this form of leadthrough has the disadvantage that it is expensive to produce and several individual components are necessary for sealing. In addition, when sealing is carried out specific hardening times and temperatures have to be observed.